This invention may be utilized in any application where speech signals occur (and not purely audio signals) and where it is desirable to have a discrimination between sound ranges with speech, background noise and periods of silence and audio ranges which contain only noise or periods of silence. The invention may particularly form a useful preprocessing mode in applications for recognizing phrases or isolated words.